youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Maluma
Juan Luis Londoño Arias (born: ), better known by his stage name Maluma, is a Colombian singer and songwriter, signed to Sony Music Colombia, Sony Latin and Fox Music. Born and raised in Medellín, he developed an interest in music at a young age, and began recording songs at age 16. He released his debut album, Magia, a year later in 2012. However, his breakthrough album was 2015's Pretty Boy, Dirty Boy, which led to successful collaborations with artists Thalía, Shakira and Ricky Martin. He released F.A.M.E. in 2018, to further commercial success. He followed it up with 11:11, released the next year. Maluma has several singles that have charted within the top 10 on Billboard Hot Latin Songs, including "Felices los 4", "Borró Cassette", "El Perdedor" and "Corazón". He has worked with several international artists such as Shakira, XXXTentacion, Anitta and Madonna. His collaborative efforts "Chantaje" with Shakira and "Medellín" with Madonna have reached the top of the Hot Latin Songs. He has won a Latin Grammy Award and two Latin American Music Awards. Musically, Maluma's songs have been described as reggaeton, Latin trap, and pop. Maluma is currently the 82nd most subscribed YouTuber as of September 22, 2019. Career 2010–2013: Beginnings and breakthrough Maluma began his musical career in 2010, recording singles. After "Farandulera" became a radio hit, Sony Music and its subsidiary label Sony Music Colombia decided to sign the singer to record his first studio album. The label then launched the next single, "Loco", which was inspired by "rampant and uncontrolled love". In 2012, Maluma released his first studio album, titled Magia. The video for the single "Obsesión" was filmed at the Antioquia Department Railway Station and featured Colombian model Lina Posada, who had previously appeared in the music video for the song "Taboo" (2011) by Don Omar. Other singles released from the album include "Miss Independent" and "Pasarla Bien", with "Miss Independent" reaching number two on the Colombian National-Report songs chart, becoming his first top five song on the chart. Maluma was also nominated for a 2012 Shock Award as "Best New Artist". The final two singles from his debut album, "Primer Amor" and "Miss Independent"; the latter was accompanied with a music video, recorded in Medellín. In 2013, "La Temperatura", featuring Puerto Rican singer Eli Palacios, was released as the first single from his upcoming mixtape, PB.DB The Mixtape; the song reached number seven on the National-Report charts. It also became his first single to enter the US charts for the Latin audience by Billboard; it reached number 25 on the Tropical Songs chart, number 8 on the Latin Pop Airplay songs chart, number 24 on the Billboard Hot Latin Songs chart and number 4 on the Latin Rhythm Airplay songs chart. 2014–2018: Pretty Boy, Dirty Boy and F.A.M.E. In 2014, he released the music videos for the singles "La Curiosidad", "Carnaval" and "Addicted". He also collaborated with singer Elvis Crespo, on the theme song "Olé Brazil" recorded for the 2014 FIFA World Cup. On 16 July 2014, Maluma appeared at the 2014 Premios Juventud, where he performed "La Temperatura". That same month, the singer was confirmed as a judge/coach on Caracol Television's The Voice Kids, alongside Fanny Lu and Andrés Cepeda. In August, he made his debut as a host at the inaugural awards Kids' Choice Awards Colombia of 2014. In early 2015, Maluma released the mixtape PB.DB The Mixtape, a compilation of various singles. His second album Pretty Boy, Dirty Boy was released in late 2015, containing elements of reggaeton, pop and urban music. The singles "Borró Cassette", "El Perdedor" and "Sin Contrato" entered the top 10 on Billboard Hot Latin Songs. In April of that year he performed at the newly named Riccardo Silva Stadium for the inaugural match of the new NASL soccer team The Miami FC. He then embarked on The Pretty Boy, Dirty Boy World Tour in May 2016. In 2017, his hit single "Felices los 4" became his fifth top 5 on the Hot Latin Songs chart, followed by "Corazón", which also reached the top 5 on the chart. The music videos for both singles have over 1 billion views on YouTube. He also released the short film X, which featured his songs "GPS" featuring French Montana, "Vitamina" featuring Arcángel and "23". Maluma recorded the Spanish version of "Colors", one of the theme songs of the 2018 FIFA World Cup, and performed in English by Jason Derulo. Maluma returned to the Riccardo Silva Stadium in Miami to record the video, one of a growing number of artists using the city to shoot music videos. Maluma's third studio album F.A.M.E. was released on 18 May 2018. In an interview he expressed its name means "Faith, Alma in Spanish, Music & Essence". He worked with producers Jay Cash, Vinylz and collaborators Daddy Yankee, Prince Royce and Jason Derulo on the album. He performed "Felices los 4" at the 2018 MTV Video Music Awards. With "Mala Mia", he topped the Latin Airplay, Latin Pop Songs and Latin Rhythm Airplay charts for the second time in the year, following "Clandestino". 2019–present: 11:11 In 2019, Maluma collaborated with American singer-songwriter Madonna, appearing on the songs "Medellín" and "Bitch I'm Loca" from her album Madame X. On 17 May 2019, Maluma released his fourth studio album 11:11, supported by the singles "HP" and "11 PM". Maluma will star in Marry Me alongside Jennifer Lopez. 'This page was created by Flugmented on October 2, 2019. ' Category:Users that joined in 2018 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Colombian YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views